My cousin from JapanAmerica
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Guess who's Penny's cousin...It's Amu Hinamori. When Penny and Sheldon come to visit her in Japan, they turn the Shugo Chara team's life upside down. How will everyone react to each other? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

BSR: Hey, this is my third fan fiction! I've had a lot of Ideas so I'm going to do a lot of fan fictions!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or the Big Bang Theory

*Penny's POV*

"Hey guys, guess what!" I said walking into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard were sitting in the living room eating Chinese food.

"Hey Penny!" Leonard replied.

"What?" Sheldon asked. Raj whispers in Howard's ear.

"I don't know ask her." Howard answers Raj then turns his attention to me. "Hey beautiful."

"Ok, one ewww and two still not talking to me hum, Raj?" I said smiling. Raj turns around quickly so I can't see his face.

"What, Penny!" Sheldon asked tired of being ignored. "Well?"

"O" I replied

"Yes, O. If that all you have to say then get out." Sheldon said without getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Well, actually I have more to say then o. I'm going to Japan this weekend!" I said with a smile and two thumps up.

"O… that great Penny…." Leonard said sighing.

"What? I have tickets for all of you….well not Howard because of the last time." I said making a clicking sound with my tongue.

"What I just thought that girl was into me. I didn't do anything wrong just making friends." Howard said pushing more into his sit looking away from me.

"You call that making friends!? I CALL that child molesting!!!" I screamed. I never ever what to see what he thinks about!

"Sorry Penny but Howard, Raj, and I are going to be in the dessert and we can't go." Leonard side.

"Really? That's too bad. So Sheldon are you going to?" I asked needing someone to go with me to Japan.

"No I am not. Moreover, I can't go with you Penny. I'm staying home." Sheldon added the last part quickly cause he remembered about the situation.

"Please please please! Sheldon I can't go alone and you're my friend right?" I was on my knees in front of him looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Please, Sheldon!"

"Penny, why do you want to go to Japan all of a sudden anyway?" Leonard asked see that I wasn't getting anywhere with my pleading.

"O... My cousin Amu' parents are leaving and since I haven't seen her in years I'm coming as a surprised visit." I said.

"Wait did you say Amu?" Sheldon asked surprising.

"Yea, she is my cousin. Why?" I asked.

"One day when you were off with one of your…. boyfriends she called here and we had a great talk about physics and how something called a "Neko" is cosplaying and is perverted. Then we talked about Japan. I really want to see her in real life." Sheldon said with a smile on his face.

"Well if you came with me then you can talk to her and hang with her too." I waved the ticket in the air with a smirk on my face.

"Ahhha. Hang! Are you planning to hang us by ropes like at the Salem witch trials!?" Sheldon said looking shocked.

"Nonono. Sheldon I mean spend time with her. Now the plane leaves in the morning at eleven k…wait where is he?" I looked around to see Sheldon gone.

"O… He is packing." Howard said.

"O…k…well see you tomorrow." I walked my apartment wanting to go to sleep. "tomorrow will be interesting." I said before falling asleep.

PLEASE R&R!

See ya next time.

PS. O and if you see something wrong tell me please!


	2. Chapter 2

BSR: HEY, THERE!

Penny: welcome back!

BSR: How are ya?

Penny: Sheldon is acting like himself.

Sheldon: *outside* Woman are you still sick?

Penny: see….

BSR: He Has Lysol Run!!!!* Both run away from Sheldon who is spraying it at us.*

Sheldon: well since I can now be in here *spray spray spray spray* I'll have to do the disclaimer.

Penny: Disclaimer: _**Black**_**-**_**scarlet**_**-**_**rose17**_doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Big Bang Theory!

Sheldon: That was my lin. *spays Lysol in Penny's face*

Penny: couch cough

BSR: let's start the story before anyone dies…. Enjoy!

††††††BSR††††††

*Amu Pov*

"So want wrong Amu?" My best friend Rima said looking at my face. Rima Mashiro is the queen of the Guardians. She has long blonde hair that goes to her knees and has golden brown eyes. Rima is short and many say she looks like a doll. You know the ones you can collect and play with.  
"My parents just left but when I read their note something was off."

"What was of Amu?" She asked giving a little emotion slip thought.

"I have a family member visiting." Putting my head down.

"That doesn't so off." She toke a sip of her tea.

"It does when I don't even know who it is….my parents usually tell me who is going to be staying in the house when they're gone."

"Then it is weird. Look at the time. Can you walk me home?" She asked getting up.

"Yea, just let me get my bag." We left and was walking home till.

"Thieving BLACK CAT GET BACK HERE!" Tadase Hotori scream and chasing Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Tadase has been my crush for some time now. He has blonde hair with pink red eyes. He is sooooo dreamy! (N/A: don't worry it's Amuto! I just have to get up to it.) Ikuto is a worker or more like slave of Easter. It's a very powerful company. He has midnight blue eyes to match is midnight blue hair. He like a big cat and every chance he get he will tease me.

"Yo Amu! What are you doing here/" Ikuto asked jumping in front of me.

"G-going home." I stuttered with a blush appearing on my face.

"Awww. Is my little strawberry blushing?" he asked getting close to my redding face.

"Filthy cat get away from Hinamori-San!" Tadase yelled trying to hit Ikuto with scepter.

"Kiddy King. I was just talking with Amu. What's wrong with that?" Ikuto asked innocently. While they were fighting my phone rang.

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance 

I like listening to the whole ringtone so I let it play.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good gir-

"Hello?" I said in to the phone. "O it's you what do you want?" It was Howard.

††††††BSR††††††

*Rima Pov*

Amu's phone started going off. With "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship (N/A: I don't own it!) and she answers. I got bored so I watch the two idiots fight.

"WHAT!" Amu scream making me look back at her. Man her entire face is beet red. It was getting redder by the minute.

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW HOW THAT IS DONE! You CHILD MOLESTER!!!!!" Amu yelled cause the two idiots to stop fighting and look over at her. She slams her cell phone shut and then opens it back up again.

"Amu wh-" I started.

"NOT NOW!" Amu yelled at me. "Sorry Rima I just have to call someone." Amu apologized to me. She dialed her cell phone and someone asked at the first ring.

"Hey Penny…. Yea it's me. …Guess what Howard told me. …. He told me in detail how to have sex with someone….. Yea, I really what to kill him right now…. I'm too young to know that. Thanks! ... Yea… Bye. " she closed her cell.

Everyone's eyes got big as soon as she said sex. I looked at Ikuto and say that he was extremely mad.

"Well I have to get home. See you tomorrow Rima." She said running off. Leaving me with the others.

"W-wait Amu!" I called to Amu but she was gone.

I look over at the guys to find Ikuto gone and Tadase looking like an idiot.

"Well, see you tomorrow ." and left Tadase there. I wonder how Amu doing.

††††††BSR††††††

BSR: well I hope you like it. Also, tell me if I need to change the rating on the story!

Penny: HOWARD!!! WHY DID YOU TELL AMU ABOUT THAT!!!

Howard: well….come on….. I don't know.

BSR: Howard if I were you I would be running!

Howard: why?

BSR: Idk…*hand Penny a cube with spikes on it.*

Penny: HOWARD!!!! *chases Howard with the cube.*

Miki: Please R&R….

BSR: Thanks MIKI! ^-^ *hugs Miki*

Miki: Please…be..fore she strangles m..me to de..death!

BSR: sorry Miki. *rubs back of head* So PLEASE R&R!!!


	3. plane ride

BSR: hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! :p I had to get a new computer…But It was the worth the wait!

Penny: Do I get to see Amu now?!

Amu: Is it soon?

BRS: No. But every soon!

Sheldon: do I?

BRS: Sooner than Penny…I think

Amu: really?! Great!

Sheldon: indeed.

Miki: Disclaimer: Black_Scarlet_Rose17 doesn't own Shugo Chara and Big Bang Theory.

BSR: well on with the story!

*Penny Pov*

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. "Amu… What's up? ...What, did I hear you say SEX TALK with HOWARD!?!? Huh….well I'll have to have a talk with him. K…bye!" I shut and my cell phone due to sleeplyness. Then I hear Sheldon.

Knock "Penny" Knock "Penny" Knock "Penny." Sheldon said. I got out of bed and when to go see what he wanted.

"What Sheldon?" I asked annoyed.

"It's 6 o'clock."

"Yes, I know that Sheldon. Also its 6 AM."

"Well are you not going to clean and get you …. Stuff ready? Although I remembered it was you so I have come to assist you. Now do you have for your underwear yet?"

"What!" I was shocked that he brought that up. When did that happened…….ummmmmmm…..o I remember it was when I broke my shoulder.

"Well it will-"he began.

"Sheldon, sweetie we have till 11:00 to get on the plane."

"Pen-"

"Goodbye Sheldon." I shut the door in his face and when back to sleep.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

On the plane

"Penny, are you alright?" Sheldon asked me.

"Yea. I just puked out haft of my dinner just for fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok…wait a moment that is not good Penny. You know that…" Sheldon said final catching on to my sarcasm.

"I just don't like heights ok…. It was something that happened with Amu so she'll know." I replied.

"Ah, you're an acrophobia. Did you know that it comes from the Greek word "Akron" meaning peak or summit."

"Not now Sheldon!" I said annoyed again.

"Well someone is being irritable. Is this how you are going to behave around Amu? Or are you still upset that Leonard didn't come? I still don't see what you see in him." Sheldon dragged on.

"Sheldon, please stop taking about my relationship with Leonard. Isn't he your roomie?"

"Yes, but he needs help to life." Sheldon replied smugly.

"And when I'm with Amu you won't recognize me."

"Really? Please don't tell me she is like you." Sheldon asked. I could hear that he was a little scared.

"Sometimes but when she wants to she can be exactly like me."

"Drat! This not going to be a good trip."

"Don't worry! She doesn't get like that all the time. Only a fraction of the time. Even then she acts more like her so she isn't that scary." I said smiling. Amu usually is very funny when she's mad. Ask anyone who knows her.

"Well I hope she is in a good frame of mind.'" Sheldon said looking out the window.

"Yea, me too." I smiled tiring to look out the window.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"Looking out the window or at least trying."

"No you're an acrophobia. So you're not looking out the window.

"Fine." I said settling down in my seat. _ 'I can't wait to see Amu. One more hour.'_

BRS: Well that's Penny and Sheldon's trip on the airplane and penny's phone call. Next time Amu will be in the picture so see ya soon.

Amu: Really! Am I going to meet Sheldon?

BRS: Maybe you'll have to find out next chapter.

Sheldon: please hurry I don't like to be near Penny for another hour.

Penny: Hey! It's not a walk with you either.

Sheldon and penny start to argue

Amu: hmmmm… shouldn't we stop them….

BRS: Yea…. But it's way too funny to stop them. (Laughing)

Amu: *sweat drops*

Howard: please R&R. Also if there are any ladies willing to…

BRS: Ahhhhhh! It's Howard! Amu run! Every female runnnnnn!!!! Except those that actually like him. Penny Protect USSSSSS!!! *Everyone runs except for Sheldon*

Sheldon: You made them all run for their lives.

Howard: yea *sadly*

Sheldon: No you did a good thing. We are here alone.

Howard: how is that good?

Sheldon: we can start writing the story our way.

Howard: YEA!!!

BRS: Security!

Amu and Penny: you don't have security.

BRS: O. then Penny get them out of there. *hands her a crowbar*

Penny: Yay! This will be fun! *runs into the room*

*hears little girls screaming.*

BRS: She got them.

Amu: yea she did.

Miki: a more appropriate version of Howard. Please R&R

BRS, Amu and Penny: Great good Miki *Miki bows*

BRS: See you soon!


	4. Hit

BRS: Yea this is the fourth chapter!

Penny: Ya really are taking your time hum.

Sheldon: I told you not to leave me alone with her for a long time.

BRS: Srry guys. Guess I'm really slow at this.

Rima: where's Amu?

Amu: I'm right here.

BRS: Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Shugo Chara or the Big Bang Theory.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu Pov*

It's 8pm and my relatives haven't arrived yet. So I went down stairs to watch a movie….ummmmmmm lets see… How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. As soon as I put the DVD in my cell phone vibrated. "Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Amu…is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sheldon, is that you?"

"Amu, how close is the recreational area to your accommodation?" Sheldon asked

"It's not really that close. Where are you?" I replied. Only to have him hang up. "Nice to hear you too." My cell phone vibrated. Sheldon had sent me a picture of the place where Ikuto plays his violin (A/N: I don't know what that place is called. If any of you know then please tell me. Also what the park is called. Thanks! ;p) my phone vibrated again. Sheldon is calling again.

"That's where I am. " Sheldon said instantly.

"What? No hello?" I said smiling.

"Hello. Now I'm there. Come get me."

"What with the big hurry."

"I'M IN JAPEN TRYING TO FIND YOU'RE HOUSE AND I WANT YOU GET OVER HERE NOW…WOMEN!" Sheldon screamed. I could tell he was angry.

"What got you so infuriated?"

"A doll-like girl kicked me in the leg."

"Wel…" I started to say

"Her name was Mashiro Rima"

"She's my best friend."

"Really that explains how she violent."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Come get me now!"

"K. Just hold on."

"Hurry!" Sheldon said frightened. We hung up. I ran to get my jacket on. Then I locked to door and ran to the park as fast as I could.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Rima's Pov*

I when home to my parent fighting. I really didn't want to be here right now. I tried to call Amu but her cell phone was busy. As I was going up to watch my show my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I asked knowing it was Nagihiko. What did that cross-dresser want now.

"Rima! PLEASE GET TO THE PARK RIGHT NOW! EASTER IDS ATTACKING." Nagihiko yelled.

"Ok. I'll get Amu."

"NO! Rima don't get Amu. Tadase doesn't want Amu there. Also get any people at the park leave."

"Alright I'll come." "Mama, papa. I have to go to the park ok?" I asked my parent. Then I realized they had left for some party. So I walked to the park where I found a tall man with a suitcase standing by the fountain looking lost. I was going to forget his existence but remembered what Nagi had said.

"Get out of the park NOW!" I screamed at the man.

"I am trying but I'm Lost. WOMAN!" He screamed back.

"Well where do you need to go?" I asked realizing he was truly lost.

"Do you know where Amu Hinimori dwells?" I was shocked.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT AMU!" I screamed kicking him hard in the leg.

"You hit hard Woman! What is your name?" He asked kneeing down because of his injury.

"I'm Mashiro Rima." I said smirking.

"Well what are you doing in the park?" He asked. _Crap I almost forgot._

"I got to go but if I see you here when I get back. You'll wish that you were never born." I threaten him.

"I'll call and have soon one get me." He said.

"Ok. Just leave." Then I left trying to find my friends.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: …..

Rima: wow…..

Sheldon: How can you have her KICK ME!

BSR: it would be funny….

Sheldon: It wasn't funny for me.

BSR: well….At least you can meet Amu soon

Sheldon: Ok but that only makes up for A LITTLE.

BSR: Ok…..

Amu: Please R&R


	5. The Park

BSR: Hey srry for not updating in a long while but I'm back!

Sheldon: You made that demon kick me then leave!

BRS: Yea only cause I had a lot of school activities.

Penny: Let's start this before you leave again!

BRS: Good with that. I do NOT OWN Shugo Chara or The Big Bang Theory.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Recap:

Rima Pov

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT AMU!" I screamed kicking him hard in the leg.

"You hit hard Woman! What is your name?" He asked kneeing down because of his injury.

"I'm Mashiro Rima." I said smirking.

"Well what are you doing in the park?" He asked. _Crap I almost forgot._

"I got to go but if I see you here when I get back. You'll wish that you were never born." I threaten him.

"I'll call and have soon one get me." He said.

"Ok. Just leave." Then I left trying to find my friends.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Rima Pov

I couldn't believe that guy! I looked over my shoulder and he's still there! I hope he leaves soon.

"Rima-chi" Yaya called making me look ahead to my friends and the mess that was the park. Everywhere you looked was X-eggs and in the middle of the chaotic mess was the black cat and the blonde demon. The guardians were spread trying to keep the eggs in the park.

"Rima-chi! Come and help us defeat Easter!" Yaya yelled at me.

"What did they get all of these x-eggs?" There must be a billon flying around here.

"Utau is singing with another chara." Nagi said coming beside me.

"I only see the same two charas with her. Why couldn't bring Amu with me?" I said looking at the cross-dressing freak beside me.

"I don't know Tadase just said Amu wasn't allowed to come tonight." The freak explained.

"Well since Amu not here and you all are doing a great job, I'll be on my way." With that I left them and started to walk back when I stopped dead. That man was still there, great now I have to deal with him now to. I walked over to him but before I could speak he yelled "HEY, OVER HERE!" and then I saw my friend that wasn't supposed to be here running our way. 'CRAP!'

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Penny Pov*

Ok think Penny, where was Sheldon when you last saw him… ahhhh I can't remember I shouldn't have had that extra martini on the planes open bar. Wait! Sheldon programmed my phone to track his just in case this happened. YES, thank you Sheldon and cell phones! I got out my beat-up cell phone that has been used to take out many of my old drunk boyfriends. Let's just say I don't keep cell phones long….. Yea so I look and he was in a park. I got my bags and left the airport. Thank God that Sheldon and I know Japanese by heart or we would have been lost. I had to learn it early because of my cousin and her parents. Sheldon just learn and the plane and man he sounds like he had used it all of his life! I saw Sheldon standing there with his stuff. Man that didn't take long. Suddenly I saw the most doll-like girl come up and opened her mouth. She must want to tell him something but before she got to the idiot yelled "HEY, OVER HERE!" I say my cousin in a pink jacket that was to big run over to him. The doll gasped.

"AMU?" She yelled.

"RIMA?" my cousin said halting to a stop.

"HEY! Doll-girl look out! Behind you!" I yelled running to them. A group of eggs with an Xs was flying toward her. The girl made no movement to run and looked at me with curiosity. Ahhhh she doesn't know who I'm talking to.

"Girl with blonde hair and is small look out! Behind you!" yelled she finally got that I was talking to her and looked behind. She screamed. A girl with her hair down pushed her out of the way. Amu was grabbled out of the way by a guy that's really tall. I grabbed Sheldon and rammed us in to the fountain. I looked over to see that my cousin being yelled at by the doll girl, the long haired girl that now that boys clothes on (light was bad) and the boy that looked very much older than the rest. That made me mad, only I could yell at my cousin for no reason. Sheldon moved toward the group to stop them from yelling at Amu. He must have realized that I was getting pissed off because he would look at me while trying to stop them. Hehe he getting to understand me more.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Sheldon Pov*

A pink haired young female with unusual golden eyes was running en route for me when she stopped and looked around. That must be Penny cousin Amu that lives here. I question if her locks are really pink by birth or if she had colorant them. The eyes had swirl of auburn in them. She was in reality gorgeous. She was going to run to the left so I called out to her. "HEY, OVER HERE!" I heard a gasp beside me…ah the blonde demon was back. I was about to asked what she was doing here when I was interrupted by the demon.

AMU?" She yelled.

"RIMA?" Amu said halting to a stop.

HEY! Doll-girl look out! Behind you!" that was Penny screech… her voice can be precisely like one of a banshee. I watched Penny run toward us and trying to find a way to get what she wanted to say. This should be interesting what idiotic thing does she have to say?

"Girl with blonde hair and is small look out! Behind you!" Penny yelled.

Then she tackled me into the fountain while the demon screamed. When I looked up the demon, a girl with long hair and a tall male with cat ear were yelling…..CAT EAR! WHAT I SEE A TAIL! Is that the perverted cosplaying guy she was talking about? That God I live in America….it must be in the H2O. I looked at Penny and found steam coming out of her ears….is someone pulling my leg (not literally)….this must be a televised program. I have never say Penny so fuming before. So to make sure no one was killed by this banshee, I walked over to the group while taking looks at the fuming Penny. The look she had on been enough to make me move fasted to get Amu.

"You are not supposed to be here!" The long haired girl said to Amu.

"Amu what is that guy wanting to know where you LIVE!" The demon screamed at Amu.

"Those Eggs were going straight for you! And WHAT GUY!" The dark tall male yelled at her.

"IKUTO!" A blonde pigtailed girl jumped on the dark male. The girl looked around and spotted Amu. Her eyes darken. And then she spoke.

"We got the Embryo. To late Joker." She said before attempting to drag the male named "Ikuto" away. There was a buzz in my pocket at the name Embryo. I found it after my talk with Amu one day. The egg was glowing with different colors forming different shapes.

"O and I'll take the Humpy Lock now." She grabbed the necklace on Amu's neck and started to pull.

"Ummm I would do that if I were you." I finally spoke. Everyone there looked at me.

"Who are you?" The long haired girl asked me.

"Why are you wearing boy clothes if you're a girl?" I asked just noticing that she was wearing male clothing.

"I'm a guy." the 'boy' said. I could tell that I had a puzzled look on my face like Penny would say.

"There must be something in the H2O in Japan that makes them crazy." I said aloud.

I looked over to the girls who were still struggling over the necklace while Ikuto was watching and not doing anything about it.

I felt a dark presence behind me gaining ground quickly. It didn't have to take a genius to realize the banshee was on the move and very pissed off. I ran over to the girl and chopped the pigtailed girls hand away from Amu's necklace.

"Why did you do that? I don't even know you!" She yelled at me. Ikuto was coming toward us now.

"So I didn't have to punch your pretty little face, you brat!" Penny yelled at her on the other side of Amu.

"O no!" Amu said hanging her head down.

"What?" Ikuto and I said at the same time.

"She's drunk." Amu said looking at Penny.

"This isn't good." I said.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, because…" I was interrupted when Penny screamed.

"**Director's cut!**"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: Well that toke long to write.

Sheldon: I'm not very happy! Penny is high and pissed off.

Penny: can't I just hit her?

BSR: No but you're going to do something more awesome then that and surprise everyone.

Sheldon: Ohhhhh, can I know? I adore secrets!

BSR: No but you also have some surprises coming as well as Amu.

Amu: Really?

BRS: Yes now someone please say it?

Penny: Please R&R …..Before I go insane? PLEASE!

BSR: ;p


	6. The park part 2

BSR: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. My life has been a rollercoaster and not saying everyone's life is like that. Also getting off that subject, I furthermore (being formal ) apologize for errors in the last chapter and all the chapters I write.

Penny: What's with my last line?

BSR: I finally figured that out! *Looking around* Stop looking at me that way I was busy!*stumps like a child*

*Everyone looks away except for Sheldon*

Sheldon: You're acting like a child.

BSR: I know….. Anyway I do NOT OWN Shugo Chara or The Big Bang Theory.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Recap:

"Why did you do that? I don't even know you!" She yelled at me. Ikuto was coming toward us now.

"So I didn't have to punch your pretty little face, you brat!" Penny yelled at her on the other side of Amu.

"O no!" Amu said hanging her head down.

"What?" Ikuto and I said at the same time.

"She's drunk." Amu said looking at Penny.

"This isn't good." I said.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, because…" I was interrupted when Penny screamed.

"**Director's cut!**"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu Prov*

I looked over to my cousin to see her talking on her phone.

"There is a Director's Cut? I love you …you did? ...Sweet!" said Penny.

"Penny, what are you talking about?" I said still standing by Utau and Rima. Penny closes her cell phone and skips over to me.

"The DVD that I ordered ended up having the director's cut of my favorite scene!" Penny replied happily.

"That's great!" I said to her. Sheldon was shaking his head at Penny disapprovingly.

"You all were lucky that distracted her otherwise she would have been on you like a football player tackling the other team." Sheldon said to Utau.

"Who are you anyway?" Rima asked him. Utau and Ikuto looking at him also wanted that answer. The Scientists that work for Easter were coming around the corner and stopped when they say him.

"How rude of you to ask me that …little…" Sheldon was trying to find a name for Rima. I giggled. Ikuto glared at me to shut up.

"Doll, Sheldon. She's a doll." Penny said looking at Rima.

"I was going to say demon or devil but I couldn't remember the words for a second." Sheldon said to Penny. Rima was so mad she was on fire.

"Sheldon that wasn't very kind!" Penny said to Sheldon.

"Well, she might seem innocent but she's not. Just one move and you're in the hospital for sure." Sheldon said then looked at the flaming Rima. "See she's about to kill someone right now!" Sheldon pointed at Rima.

"Sheldon, you're the one she wants to kill." I said looking between them.

"So Sheldon-san and …Penny-san, who are you guys?" Utau asked them.

"Utau-sama! That is Sheldon Cooper! He's a famous scientist!" The Female from Easter said.

"Well thank you I always like meeting my fans." Sheldon said.

"His ego just went up a few notches." I said. Penny laughed and gave me a high five. Sheldon just glared at me. " Hey, Penny and I are related. We have to act alike sometimes. " I stuck my tongue out at Sheldon.

"How are you related to her?" Rima said pointing at Penny.

I giggled. "She's my cousin from America and …crap." I said, remembering that Penny was still drunk and it was almost ten at night and she didn't want Penny stumbling around in the park for much longer. "Hey, since I'm not supposed to be here, Penny can we go to my house?" Penny eyed me suspiciously. I hope she wouldn't figure out that I'm just trying to get her to my house without killing anyone.

"Amu you're not trying to pull the wool over my eyes are you?" Penny asked glaring at me.

"No…..It's late and if we stay any longer we won't get anything unpacked." I said sweat dropping. She still didn't look like she was going to move so I added. "We can have a girl's night with movies, popcorn, drinks, and …"

I was cut off by Tadase yelling" Hinamori-san what are you doing here." Tadase just ran around the other corner.

"Oh come on!" I yelled in English. Everyone except Penny and Sheldon were staring at me. "What?" I asked now speaking Japanese.

"Did you speak English?" Ikuto asked me.

"No….oh wait I guess I did! Ha-ha" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Let's get out of here!" penny said grabbing my arm and pulling toward my house. "Sheldon get our bags."

*Sheldon Pov*

I grabbed both of our suitcases. 'Why am I carrying this Penny's stronger then I am.

"STOP, RIGHT THERE!"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There we go. Another chapter done!

Penny: Finally that toke for evvverrrr!

Miki: Please R&R!


	7. Park 3

BSR: Welcome to the next chapter of this story.

Penny: What the heck took you this long! People might have forgotten about this story and went on with another story!

Sheldon: I thought you didn't like it when authors did that so why are you doing that.

BSR: *in the corner* I'm sorry! I became the enemy….

Sheldon: Well shame on you.

BSR: ok …ok sorry for everything I have done wrong! There I said it! Are you happy?

Sheldon: when you finish this I will be. Why are we still in the park…the park is filled with germs…where is my disinfectant. *Goes to find it*

Amu: Is Ikuto here?

BSR: Nope he doesn't like being around Sheldon.

Amu: Ok is Sheldon here.

BSR: *points at where Sheldon went* Nope he went over there. But on with the show! I don't own Shugo Chara or The Big Bang Theory.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Recap:

*Sheldon Pov*

I grabbed both of our suitcases. 'Why am I carrying this Penny's stronger then I am.

"STOP, RIGHT THERE!"

End of recap

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu Pov*

Auggghhhh what now? "What?" I asked spinning around to see Utau.

"I still want the Humpty lock!" She yelled at me ...not this again.

"Will you give that a rest already Blondie!" Penny screamed back at her. Crap.

"This is between me and Amu... you…you…weirdo!" Utau said to Penny as both girls get closer and closer to killing each other.

"Sheldon?" I turned to him.

"Yea?" He asked still watching the two girls closely.

"Where are the other guys? You know from your little group."

"Out in the desert looking at the shooting starts. Why do you ask?"

"I want to be there right now."

"Really? Right now this has more action then anything that happening out there." He said.

_It's time for science._

_Bubble, bubbles up the beaker out into the air. _

_Using a potion make it explode fill the air with smoke. _

_Never ever breathe _

_Never ever breathe_

_Don't ever cross to flames that want another. _

_Test it out _

_Test it out_

_For curiosity killed the cat_

_Never ever breathe_

_Never ever breathe _

There goes my phone again I wonder who it is.

"Hello? Hey Leonard what's going on? ...What? Yes I know your name has nerd in it…yes…what? ... No! I will not call you Angie! ...Ah… Wait a minute." I looked up from my phone to see Utau and Penny Fighting…crap. I then saw Sheldon yelling at Penny to bet up Utau. Then I yelled at him " Sheldon!"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Sheldon Prov*

"Sheldon!" I heard Amu yell.

" Penny kick her were like you did to the ostrich stealer!" I yelled to her.

"Sheldon that only works for males! I thought you knew that.' A voice suddenly said beside me causing me to jump. I looked to see Amu on with her cell phone.

"I blame the water here. What do you want?"

" Leonard wants to know if he should change his name to Angelo and my question would you call him Angie?" She said….'what?'

"What are you talking about?"

" He said that his name has nerd in it and just wanted to know about the name Angelo."

"I really need to find a new room mate. Also no I will not call Leonard Angelo no matter who asked me." Amu laughs.

"Stay away from Amu!" Penny screamed at the Utau.

*Amu's Prov*

"Hey Leonard …Yea… No …no one is going to call you Angelo…What? …Penny? Ughh fine… I ask her."

"Penny!" I yell at her. She and Utau were pulling each other's hair.

"What Damn it!" she yelled.

"Do you think that Leonard should change his name to Angelo?" I smiled as Penny froze stopping the fight.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You hear me."

"Why did you ask me?"

"I've asked the people that know Leonard. And he wants to know about the idea of the nickname Angie."

"Is he high?"

"Yea… I think he is."

"Talk to someone else."

'Ok." The girls got back to fighting. "Hey Leonard let me talk to Raj ...Hey Raj…wait your talking to me…are you high too… what…you said you were controlling the plant rotation? ...I don't think you can… Why is Leonard going along with it…wait their both high… Hey Raj? Is anyone no high there? …Hello? Hello?" "Oh well must have lost the signal. " Buzzzzzz "What now?"

To: Amu

From: Leonard (Raj texting)

This is I, King Raj from the bunny kingdom all my bunny subjects are still mad at me and all the lettuce is gone. Will you help me eat the carrots and break their spirits?

'uhhhh…I want to go home now.'

"Penny I want to go home!" I yelled at her.

'I'm a little busy right now. She's stronger then I thought." Penny yelled back putting Utau in a head lock."

"Sheldon make Penny come." I said watching him staring at me weirdly.

" Are you crazy she'll eat me alive!"

"Fine." *Idea! * "Penny, my parents have wine that you can have once we go home!" I yelled. Penny looked up at me.

"The one from last time?" She asked.

"Yep!" Penny jumped away from Utau and grabbed both suitcases.

"Let's go Amu! I want to see which of us can drink the most!" She said running down the path. "Come on Sheldon! Amu will show us the way!" Sheldon and I walked towards my house while Penny fast walked beside us leaving the other back in the park.

"Well this is going to be a fun trip, right Sheldon?" I ask him.

"I should have stay home." We walked five minutes to my home.

"Welcome to my house!"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: there is another chapter. I revised it so I hope that it's better.

Miki: Please R&R


	8. New Years! Special chapter

BSR: This is going to be a story within the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Big Bang Theory.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

"AMU! Are you ready for tonight?" Penny yelled at me. I was still in bed when she yelled and groaned lifting myself and rest on my elbows. I looked to see Penny looking through my closet throwing out most of my cloths.

"What in the heck are you doing?" I said to her.

"Oh your awake! I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight!" She said throwing me a navy blue dress. It was a one-shoulder dress that had a slit that comes up to my upper thigh and it came down to my lower thigh.

"Uh Penny I'm not old enough for this dress." I told her getting up.

"Yes you are! Besides Sheldon and I are going to be the only ones that see you." She said winking while still throwing my cloths everywhere.  
"What is so special about today?" I said grabbing some of the cloths throwing them onto my bed. Penny stopped and looked weirdly at me.

'Tonight is New Years Eve and we have to celebrate!" Penny said. I looked at her strangely.

"New years isn't till tomorrow and it's a two week event so don't worry about it." She glared at me.

"Not this year. This year you are going to do New Year's American way…or my way." She said walking out of my room. I sighed putting on the dress and clean up mess that Penny made. I went down stairs to see the first floor of my house decorated as a teen club.

"What the heck?" I yelled. Sheldon was sitting on his seat in the living room reading the newspaper. When I yelled he looked up bored and when he say it was just me he went back to reading.

"What is it Amu?" He asked with his head in the paper.

"Why is my first floor decorated like a teen dancing club?" I asked him.

"Oh Penny did that." He said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked him coming to him grabbing his paper.

"Hey!" He glared at me to stopping as soon as he saw me on fire.

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked him starting to tear his paper.

"Stop…wait! You know trying to stop her is like telling an elephant to move out of your way. I tried that once and…it didn't work." I looked at him.

"When did you…elephant…what? …When?" I stuttered.

"It was before I met Leonard and everyone else." He said looking at me.

"So I guess the elephant won, right?" I teased smirking.

"Yes…it was a difference between masses and the elephant had me on that…besides that mother wouldn't let me do anything." He said as Penny walked into the room. I looked at her giving Sheldon back his paper and stormed up to Penny.

"Why did you decorate my house in this way Penny?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Because it's party time! We only have…its noon now so…twelve more hours till New Years!" She said raising her hands above her head dancing in place. Wait did she say noon? Crap!

"I have school! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I screamed running upstairs only to be tackled by Penny.

"Wait, cous!" She said sitting on top of me.

"Penny, get off of me!" I yelled at her struggling to get free.

"Amu." Sheldon said engrossed in his paper again.

"What Sheldon?" I asked him.

"Your school called and said that it wouldn't be in session today because of a gas leakage. So stop fretting and get off the floor. Do you know how dirty that floor is?" He asked as Penny and I got up.

"It's clean enough to eat off of Sheldon! I just cleaned it last night!" I said glaring at him. He looked at me getting up and walking out of the room. Penny and I looked at each other.

"Where is he going?" I asked Penny. She just shrugged as we both waited for him to return. He did just under five minutes with a white cloth glove swiping the floor showing a dirty fingertip.

"Wrong!" he said showing his fingertip at her. Penny and I looked a little shocked.

"Sheldon!" Penny sighed. "She can't keep everything super clean house every second of the day." She said.

"Well she lied about…" A knock from the front door. I walked out of the room and to the door only to open it and found a surprise. Leonard, Raj, Howard, and Bernadette where standing outside with bags and bags of things.

"Hey guys!" I said hugging Leonard, Raj, and Bernadette but not Howard…I still don't trust him but I welcome him into my house anyway. "What are you all doing here…I though you guys were still in China?" I asked them as Penny and Sheldon said their hellos.

"Penny called us and wanted us to celebrate a American New Years with you." Leonard said smiling holding up the bags.

"Don't worry Amu, I packed the bags. So it will be like a normal person's New Years." Bernadette said putting her bags on the counter and setting out headbands with 2013 on them. She also took out napkins, paper plates, and paper cups; also had 2013 in the designs on the items. She then grabbed another and set the containments either in the refrigerator or on the counter.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Penny's Prov*

While Sheldon was getting what ever he was getting to prove Amu wrong, I looked out the window waiting for the 'special guests' to arrive. They were suppose to be here already but they're still a no show. Sheldon came in about four minutes later with a white glove. 'What in the hell is he doing with that?' Only to have Sheldon knee down in his tweed pants swiping his finger on the floor everyone has been walking on since we got there and held up a dirty fingertip.

"Wrong!" He then yelled at her. Amu and I both looked shocked…only cause he raised his voice. I snapped out of it before Amu did and started yell back at Sheldon.

"Sheldon!" I sighed with annoyance. "She can't keep everything super clean house every second of the day." Where are the guests already? As Sheldon was starting his rant there was a knock at the door and Amu went to go get there. I took the time to straighten out my black dress that got out of twenty-five parking tickets and me into all the clubs. I also looked to see if my bright pink pumps were ok and they were. I looked at Sheldon to see him looking at his dirty fingertip then looking at his pants to see if anything got on them.

"Sheldon! No one is perfect so try and be nice! Besides you're a guest and being a guest you have been a terror." I told him as he look at me like I had three heads.

"So I've been inappropriate, have I?" He asked me looking at his…Spiderman shirt looking a tad guilty.

"Yes." I relied as Amu started to talk.

"What are you all doing here…I though you guys were still in China?" She asked gathering my friends into her house. Sheldon and I quickly went to great our friends back with handshakes and hugs…I did the hugs while Sheldon did the handshakes. All the guys were wearing jeans but in different colors. Leonard was wearing a white light long-sleeved button up shirt and dark blue jeans with white and gray tennis shoes. Raj had a dark red and gold tee shirt and dark brown tweed pants and white tennis shoes. Howard had on a black light long-sleeved shirt and on top of it he had a batman tee shirt. He also had red tweed pants with red converses on. Bernadette was wearing a red top with a white skirt and white tennis shoes…man do my friends like white shoes. Any way they came with a lot of shopping bags with all the stuff that I told them.

"Penny called us and wanted us to celebrate a American New Years with you." Leonard said smiling at Amu holding up the bags. Bernadette grabbed the bags and set everything out. We have paper plates, cups, napkins, Japanese food, pop, soda, alcohol, and sake. She also pulled out hats and 2013 headbands. Tonight is going to be epic! Amu looked surprised to see all the stuff they brought.

"Wow." She said proving my point. We all laughed at her expression.

"Hey Amu! Is it true that you beat Sheldon in the game he made up?" Leonard asked her.

"Yep!" She said smirking. "Want to play Wii tennis?" She asked them. They all smiled and ran to the living room to play.

"I get to play the winner." I yelled after them. I saw Sheldon putting a teapot and turning on the heat.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm making some apology tea for Amu." He said as the pot hissed with steam. He took out a teacup and saucer and poured out the tea into the cup and took it out to her.

"Thanks Sheldon." She said taking it from him smiling. I smiled going into the living room and cheered her cousin and friend on to victory.

†††††††††† A few hours later, 11:35 ††††††††††

*Amu's Pro*

I beat all their buts at tennis, ha! I smirked at all of them. After a final glass of lemonade I went up to my room only to be stopped by Penny.

"Amu don't forget to come back down before midnight and we can all watch the ball drop together." Penny said sitting by Leonard.

"Also if you have a special someone, there is a special tradition that you have to kiss that person at midnight." He said looking at Penny while she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's a tradition." Bernadette said shaking her head.

"But people do it so… it could be." Howard said smiling up at Bernadette.

"Ok… ok I'll come down before midnight." I chuckled and ran upstairs and into my room to get my necklace. It's called the humpty lock and after doing to all the exciting things today I forgot to put it on. After I fasten the clasp on the necklace I took time to look at it…but only for a minute or two. It had four hearts connecting at the tips with a keyhole in the middle. Each heart had a different dash of color to an almost white diamonds. There was pink in one, blue in another, green in the other, and finally yellow in the last. I looked at my clock to only see two minutes had past since I've been down stairs. Score! As I was about to go out of my room there was a light tapping at my balcony door stopped me. I whirled around to see Ikuto looking in at me. He had a dark navy, almost black, shirt that showed his muscles and jeans with holes in them. Even though we are in middle school right now, actually about to graduate, he still comes to see me. My room was still a disaster after the whole Penny episode so I tripped, jumped, tumbled across my room to the balcony door only to see Ikuto open it on his own and stood there smirking at me.

"Hey there my little strawberry. You look like your having a bit of trouble there huh?" He teased grabbing and pulling me closer to him. "And what have I told you about leaving you balcony door unlocked?" He added still hugging me.

"That I should lock it blah… blah... blah. Is that the only thing you have to complain to me tonight or is there something new you would like to tell me?" I teased him. After elementary school I realized that Tadase was only a crush and realize two things: I love Ikuto and Lulu had a crush on Tadase, so I helped them get together. The only problem was…well two problems actually was that one. Ikuto didn't know that I love him and second that his sister still hates me.

"Well that we got the embryo and there is no need for us to be enemies anymore. Also that because the embryo was caught and the evil purpose has ended Easter has become a good company again." He whispered in my ear. I shivered not only because he whispered in my ear but also that sounded to good to be true.

"Ikuto that sounds to good to be true." I told him pulling out of his grip. Only to be pulled in harder against him.

"Don't say that! Because of this I'm no longer the bad guy to you." He said still gripping me in a tight hug. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until there was a banging of footsteps on stairs. Ikuto still held on to me even when there was a knocking at my bedroom door. Knock, Knock, knock "Amu" and so on. Sheldon came to get me.

"What Sheldon?" I asked trying to get away from Ikuto's grip only for him to pull me back.

"Penny says it's time to come down." He said through the door, as Ikuto still hugged me.

"Um I can't right now…but I'll come down soon." A loud thud was heard behind me causing both of us to look. Penny was there stalking up to us and that my door was missing.

"Penny, where is my door?" I asked her as she grabbed both of us and started to drag us out the room.

"On the floor!" She said at me. "And don't worry, I'll fix it later." She smiled at Ikuto and me as she dragged us down the stairs hearing our feet hitting each stair as she did so. Sheldon follow us down talking all the way like he does when Penny gets this way.

"What was Ikuto doing he your room? …Penny? ...Shouldn't you be more upset about this?" He rabbled on.

"Shut up Sheldon." Penny snapped at him. So lets say Sheldon did what he was told. We finally made it to the living room where everyone was talking and watching the TV. Everyone stopped talking when we got there just staring at Ikuto.

"Guess who wanted to join us!" Penny said to them grinning at them.

"Hey Ikuto!" Bernadette said getting up to hug him while the guys murmured their hellos. It was two minutes before midnight and I still didn't know what is going on TV.

"What's on TV?" I asked them. They all looked and it and laughed. Finally the room's air was lighting.

"It's time square in New York City at New Years Eve. The ball is about to drop. Penny, get the wine." Leonard said guiding Ikuto and I to the couch. Penny brought out a tray of glasses filled with wine. Penny gave everyone glasses filled with wine while giving Ikuto and me a half glass of wine.

"No getting drunk. I don't want to have angry parents screaming at me for drunk kids." Penny said narrowing her eyes glaring at us.

"Guys its time! Say it with me!" Howard said. All of us stood up watching as the ball started to descend.

"10…9…8" We all chanted.

"Don't forget the New Years Kiss!" Leonard reminded.

"I know." Penny said giving him a look.

"5...4…3…2…" We chanted as Leonard pulled Penny, Howard pulled Bernadette and surprising Ikuto pulled me into a kiss.

As soon as the guys pulled us into our own kisses Raj yelled "1… Happy New Years... Guys? …. Oh come on!" When we all pulled away we drank our glasses. Ikuto and I intertwined our arms and drank. Then I was back in his arms and smiled. I looked around to see Raj grabbing the six-pack of beer probably going to watch some chick flick again while Sheldon was singing a song. Sheldon was drunk…that's ok as long as he doesn't take off his pants like that one time…yea. I turned around to Ikuto and smiled up at him.

"Happy American New Year!" I said as he lowered his head to mine and lips to lips.

"Hey!" Sheldon pushed us apart "There is no time for that now!" Sheldon stumbled a little bit only to fall down.

"Ow." He muttered still drunk.

"Sheldon are you aright?" Penny and all of us go to lift him up and lifted him into a chair. He looked then pointed at me.

"What Sheldon?" I asked him.

"Come closer." He said acting like he was dying. I leaned down to him.

"What Sheldon?" I asked again.

"I want a rematch." He whispered into my ear. I slowly got a pillow and smiled at him. I lifted the pillow and wacked him.

"Hey! …Hey! ... Stop that… I said to stop that. " Sheldon yelled at me. Everyone even Ikuto was laughing at us. I was giggling.

"Give up yet, Sheldon?" I smirked at him. He glared at me and then turned to Penny.

"Penny, control your cousin! Tell her to stop. This isn't right!" He said to her. Penny grabbed the pillow from me and smirked.

"Sheldon's right. This is the right way." She said hitting Sheldon with a pillow. Sheldon looked shocked while I laughed.

"Penny! This isn't what I wanted you to do! Stop! …Leonard! Stop your girlfriend." He yelled only to have no response from any of the guys.

"Amu, get another pillow!" Penny yelled at me as I joined in. The guys just stared at us.

"An actual pillow fight." Leonard said stunned while Howard just nodded.

"A pillow fight? I want to join! I want to join!" Raj come in the room and grabbed a pillow. That started the great pillow war of 2013 and the girls won. Though Sheldon and the guys fought hard with Ikuto fighting the greatest but lost in the end. Penny and I had the hardest hits and smirked as we bragged. Then we had an early breakfast and started to get ready for the Japanese New Years.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There. I wanted to do a special chapter for New Years…It toke me awhile but I hope you guys like it. Happy Late New Years! Please R&R.


End file.
